


Indulgence

by Deku_Lily



Series: Fantasies of the Ebott Multiverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burlesque-Relationship - Freeform, Innuendo, Krumping-Relationship, Multi, No Smut, Red wears an apron, Rust-Relationship, Swearing, Tango-Relationship, and cooks, and is clueless about how cute he is, if anyone has any suggestions plz let me know, no clue what else to tag, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deku_Lily/pseuds/Deku_Lily
Summary: Red cooks for his precious pets. They act a little weird, once they come home, but he'll put up with anything as long as it makes them happy.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burlesque (Censored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542425) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 



> This is my very first time writing in an Underfell Sans' POV, and of COURSE I pick Kamari333's version to do so... I have no idea what I'm doing! :D Also, I have no idea if I did their edgy bean any justice, at all. Apologies in advance if I screwed it up. -__-;;;;

* * *

 

An edgy-looking skeleton wearing a black leather jacket left the grocery store with his clawed hands full. His sharp gold tooth glinted in the late afternoon sun, and his single red eyelight glared at everyone in his path. Monsters and humans alike stared at him as they hastily got out of his way, struggling to comprehend the image he presented of a big, tough monster carrying paper grocery bags like a normal person.

 

Red huffed to himself as he outwardly scowled. Big, fat fucking deal. It was like the morons thought he lived off the fear of others and didn’t need food. He _did_ need to eat, fuck you very much, AND he had pets! He wasn’t about to let them go hungry, no matter how much of an asshole he was.

 

Then again, he was learning that not everyone knew what P.E.T. meant. Even if they did, Lust and Dance were HIS pets, not theirs. His to protect, his to feed and HE was the one who would make them happy. Nobody else.

 

Scanning the street ahead of him, he hoped nobody got the bright idea to attack him because they thought his hands being full would make it easier to Dust him. They were in for a _big_ surprise, if that’s what they thought. It might’ve been the safest, least racist neighborhood he’d ever lived in, but with his stats? It wouldn’t take much to…

 

Red scowled harder to hide the unease crawling across his blackened soul. He was on his guard, and he’d been making the rounds since he and his pets moved into this part of town, familiarizing himself with it. He reminded himself that, as long as he didn’t start anything, the people here generally left him alone.

 

The thought didn’t make his concerns magically evaporate, it just made it easier to remember why he was putting himself through all this.

 

The reason was simple; Lust asked him to cook dinner. It was to celebrate moving into the new apartment where the three of them lived, now, and “break in” their brand-new kitchen. Red didn’t know why Lust would want to eat more of his shitty cooking, no matter how sincere his datemate was when he said he liked it. As for Dance…

 

Red didn’t know what Dance thought about his cooking. They hadn’t shared a home-cooked meal since Boss invited everyone to his place for that “family dinner,” and Dance said hardly _anything_ that night. Red had to admit, if only to himself, that he was nervous about what it meant. But the way Dance cleaned his plate without a complaint, even if he was only trying to be a polite guest, meant it was at least edible enough to tolerate…

 

Right?

 

Turning down an alleyway, Red let his scowl fall as he sighed to himself. Welp, whatever Dance thought, he was probably going to hear it was, this time. There was no point in delaying the inevitable, so Red made sure nobody was looking his way before taking a shortcut home.

 

After landing in the front hallway he did a check for forced entry. Finding none, he went to the kitchen and set his bags on counter. He turned around, shucking his jacket as he did, only to finally notice a pile of red cloth sitting on the dining table. _That_ _hadn’t been there when he left for work in the morning…_ One brow ridge rose in curiosity as he draped his coat on the back of a chair.

 

It turned out to be an apron, with a little note set on top of it. It was from Lust, saying that he and Dance would “really~  appreciate it” if he wore the thing.

 

Red rolled his eyelight as he put it on, draping it over the mustard-yellow t-shirt he’d been wearing under the jacket. He wrapped the strings around himself so he could tie them in the front. He was grateful it was just a solid color, without any B-tier humor printed on it. Even if it did he would’ve worn it, anyway, but it was nice to know that Lust knew him well enough to give him something tasteful. But he still felt like a bit of a dingus.

 

_The things he did to make his pets happy…_

 

~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Almost an hour later, Red was still in the kitchen when he thought he heard someone moving around by the front door. He didn’t hear the door unlock, so that meant a shortcut had been taken. Judging from the time, it was probably…

 

“i’m home!” Suspicions confirmed; it was Dance.

 

Red returned the greeting with, “welcome home, kitten.”

 

He shook his head at himself, wondering when the exchange became so… _natural._ When did he and Dance become so comfortable around each other? It wasn’t all that long ago that they’d despised one another cordially. But after they started dating Lust, after they got to know one another, and after they came to an understanding…

 

Something warm bloomed in Red’s crusty soul. It was a feeling he didn’t think he’d ever know for himself, something he thought he’d only feel vicariously through the romance novels he liked to read when he was alone. But this was better than that, because now it was real _._ It wasn’t imagined, and definitely wasn’t being faked.

 

That was the best part of it all; _everything they did for each other was real!_

 

The thought made Red smile down at the vegetables he was cutting as he listened to Dance walk into the kitchen/dining room. He heard a choked-off exclamation before his boyfriend fell silent. It made Red glance over his shoulder, brow ridges furrowed as he stilled his hands. He didn’t want to nick a bone while he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing.

 

“dance? you a’aight?” asked Red. One brow ridge rose as he took in the azure blush tinting his datemate’s face. Dance only nodded in response, his expression somewhat dumbstruck as he stared at Red, running his eyelights up and down his body, for some reason. It was weird, but Red still said, “ok… if yer sure…”

 

More silence followed as Red briefly squinted at Dance, debating whether or not he should do a proper Check. He decided against it, since it didn’t look like Dance was having a panic attack and he seemed to be in general good health. Just before turning back to the cutting board he thought he saw Dance’s eyelights morph into hearts, for a fraction of a second. There was no reason for them to be doing that, but as long as he wasn’t hurt or in distress it was fine.

 

A chair squeaked a little as it was moved away from the table. Red heard the muffled sound of clothed bone sitting down before Dance spoke. His voice sounded amused and just a little husky as he asked, “so, uh… since when’ve you owned an apron?”

 

“since i came home, t’day,” Red replied with a shrug. “lust left it fer me. th’ note’s still on th’ table.”

 

After a thoughtful hum Dance fell silent once more, seemingly content to let Red do his thing in peace. It felt a little weird to be watched (assuming that’s what Dance was doing,) but his kitten would let him know when he wanted attention.

 

_Boy, would he ever…_

 

Case in point, once Red finished cutting the vegetables and started wiping his hands with a towel, Dance told him to “turn around for a sec.” Red rolled his eyelight at the command, but he was used to it by now. He turned around, still wiping his hands, to see what Dance wanted this time.

 

He was met with a flash and the sound of a phone’s camera shutter. After blinking the spots out of his eye he stared at Dance in confusion as another picture was taken. His boyfriend was leaning against the table as he sat, propping up his skull up with one hand as the other held his phone between them. Dance’s grin threatened to split his face in two as he blushed with sapphire-colored magic. It was a pretty sight, but Red was too perplexed to enjoy it.

 

“what wazzat fer?” he asked.

 

Still grinning, Dance shrugged and said, “just wanted the moment to last a little longer.”

 

“’n why wouldja want that?” Red asked skeptically.

 

“you’re a smart guy, professor _._ take an _educated_ guess,” Dance said smugly.

 

Red rolled his eyelight with a groan. It wasn’t a pun, not really, but somehow Dance made it feel like one. His datemate laughed as Red turned back to the counter, not just to ignore him and keep making dinner, but to hide the blush that suddenly crossed his face. He’d thought of one reason why Dance would want such a silly photo of him…

 

The kinky little bastard was probably turned on by guys wearing aprons. Did Lust have the same kink? He and Dance shared a lot of them, after all. Was that why he…? But how good could _his_ ugly ass possibly look in it?

 

Huffing to himself, Red tried to put it out of his mind as he got back to work. How he looked didn’t matter. He didn’t _need_ to look good to take care of his pets. He ignored the occasional snapshot and warm chuckle behind him, concentrating on making a meal for them. As long as Dance was happy, Red would put up with his antics. He’d put up with Lust’s, too, once he came home.

 

Whatever he had to do, no matter how silly he thought it was, Red was going to make sure they stayed happy.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~

 

“i’m home~!”

 

“heya, babe.”

 

“welcome home, sweetheart.”

 

After the usual greetings, Red turned away from what he was doing long enough to watch Lust come into the kitchen. He wanted to see his other pet’s face when he saw the apron and he wasn’t disappointed. The tiny gasp, the overjoyed smile, and the amethystine hearts glowing in his orbits were all signs of one happy pet. Red felt a surge of pride in himself for being one of the two people that could make Lust smile that way.

 

The other was sitting at the kitchen table. Dance stayed in his seat as Lust gave him a hearty greeting kiss. Red caught a softly murmured “good call, babe” after their teeth parted. Then Lust threw his arms around his neck and nothing else mattered. Holding those warm bones close, Red reveled in the taste of _home_ Lust’s in magic as he got his own kiss. There was still a bit of Dance’s magic on his tongue, adding hints of the ocean to the experience. Red might have moaned, just a little, and he felt Lust’s smile widen as it was swallowed.

 

After swapping slime for a moment, Red reluctantly pulled back. Not because he needed to breathe, but because the timer he’d set was about to go off. Lust was still smiling, though, so he didn’t feel too bad about it. His pet ran his hands up and down his ribs, over the apron, blushing softly.

 

“i almost can’t believe you actually wore it,” said Lust. “i was half-afraid it’d remind you too much of when you worked in your friend’s casino…” He tried to hide it, but Red still saw the mild uncertainty in Lust’s eyes. His sweetheart was still afraid to ask things of him, thinking it was selfish…

 

“psh, nah. gas light’s workin’ duds were _way_ stuffier th‘n this,” said Red. He ran his knuckles lightly under Lust’s mandible, making his sweetheart purr as he said, “an’ if it makes ya both smile like _that,_ mebbe i’ll wear it more often. jus’ fer you two.”

 

Lust’s smile warmed as he said, “really? you’re so good to us, sweetie~”

 

Red chuckled darkly. “heh heh… don’ thank me jus’ yet. ya haven’t heard th’ catch.” Hooking his phalanges in Lust’s collar, he pulled on it just hard enough to get his pet’s attention. Looking into violet-tinged eyelights, he said, “if i’m gonna be wearin’ this apron an’ cookin’ for ya, ‘s only fair if ya provide dessert _,_ in’nit?” Of course, he wasn’t exactly talking about Vice Cream or Bisicles…

 

Lust picked up on that and grinned, but didn’t have a chance to answer. The timer buzzed loudly, ruining the moment. Red scowled at the sound. “tch. hold that thought, sweetheart. gotta take care o’ this…”

 

He turned away from Lust, brushing his mandible one last time. He opened the oven to retrieve his dish, slipping on an oven mitt before reaching in (which he only used because he figured his hand was chipped and scarred enough without burning it, too.) He heard more pictures being taken on Dance’s phone, and a happy little squeal from Lust before _his_ phone joined in. As much as he cared about them, Red decided enough was enough.

 

After setting the dish on the counter to cool, he rounded on them both, arms crossed. One brow ridge high on his frontal bone, he asked, “ok, what th’ _fuck_ is with you two an’ the pictures?”

 

Lust snapped one last photo, then said, “it’s a big occasion! think about it, red… we’ve only just settled in, and now we’re having our first homemade dinner in our new place~!”

 

“yeah! chill out, kitten,” said Dance. “no need to get all _hot under the collar_ with us. we just wanna make sure this dinner is _im-pasta-ble_ to forget. we’d _vin-regret_ it, if we did. your cooking’s too _gouda!”_

 

Red felt his orbit twitch. Considering that he’d made macaroni and cheese, and salad with a homemade vinaigrette, the puns hit a little too close to home. His two B-tier humor lovers started laughing their asses off, Lust stumbling over to Dance so he could sit in his lap. They clung to one another for support, because they were laughing so hard. Red turned his back on them since had garlic bread to start, while the mac settled.

 

_…wait._

 

He kept his eyelights focused on spreading the garlic butter on the baguette as he gulped. Dance was just punning and didn’t _really_ think his cooking was any good… did he? Not that it mattered what he thought… but it’d be nice if he liked it the way Lust did.

 

Red just wanted to take good care of his pets, the way he was supposed to…

 

The bread was shoved in the oven to toast. The table was set, and the (non-alcoholic) drinks were poured. Lust asked him to keep wearing the apron (he’d just come home and hardly got to see him in it, after all), so Red obliged him. The bread finished toasting and dinner finally began (after more photos were taken of the food.)

 

It turned out Red didn’t need to worry about Dance secretly hating his cooking. His expressions were unguarded, for once, and displayed the full range of his enjoyment as he ate. It was surprising… but he wasn’t faking. Red made a mental note to ask him why his reaction to that first dinner was so different.

 

They all talked about their days at work; Lust’s day at the chiropractor’s had been uneventful (thankfully without handsy-ass bitches wanting a piece of what was his.) Dance stopped shoveling food into his skull long enough to talk about someone that clearly wasn’t taking care of their car. They’d brought it into the garage and expected _him_ to magically fix it all, which he wasn’t happy about because it was a fancy-assed sports car that deserved better. Red griped about another social function coming up for teachers all over the city. To him, it was kind of weird to talk about such mundane things… but it was kind of nice, too. And besides, it made his pets happy.

 

As long as they were happy, he was, too.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Author headcanons that didn't make it into the fic!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Dance totally went to Boner Town when he first saw Red. He MIGHT have jumped him, right then and there... but he didn't want dinner to be ruined, so he left his kitten alone and contented himself with taking lots of pictures and fantasizing about "dessert." 
> 
> -Red might be the One In Charge, but he does what Dance says because his boyfriend Has Issues and feels better if he thinks he's the one "in control." That's the only reason. It's not because he has a deeply-hidden submissive streak (that he may or may not be aware of) and Dance is the hottest dom ever. Nope. Not at all. 
> 
> -You better believe Lust went to Boner Town. He also asked Dance to email him all the photos he'd taken before he came home. He would later share them with his brother and totally gushed over his adorable boyfriend that does what he asks and doesn't think he's selfish for it.


End file.
